Mobius Gone Catty
by anipwrites
Summary: 'Two worlds shall collide, where Chaos is Controlled. Only the one with the blue quills and the emerald-green eyes can save the Clans.' When a handful of warriors and a medicine cat are transported to Mobius, will Eggman find some sick way to use them in a new plot? Presented to you by anipwrites and Dragoneisha...Mobius Gone Catty!
1. Prologue

_**Anipwrites and Dragoneisha present to you…Mobius Gone Catty! Two worlds shall collide, and their fate shall be tied together!**_

**Yeah! A new story! Just to let you know, this takes place before The Last Hope, so some people aren't dead yet. Also, this takes place after Sonic Generations. I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

0

Prologue

In the early dawn light, five cats padded through the dense undergrowth of the forest. It was quieter than usual, with only a few of the normal forest noises.

The lead cat was a large orange cat with emerald-green eyes, his tail held high. A star-shaped mark on his shoulder shone in the dawn light.

The second was another orange cat, but her right paw was a glistening white. She walked next to a larger third cat with dark tabby fur and glowing amber eyes. His muscles rippled under his short coat as he padded along.

Another tabby with a white muzzle and underbelly swiveled her ears to the side, attempting to locate the sound of a squirrel's soft pawsteps above her own. Her amber eyes shone in the sun's first rays.

The final cat, a golden tabby with broad shoulders and amber eyes, flicked his tail and looked to the side.

"Hey, is anyone else's fur tingling like mine is?" the white-bellied tabby asked nervously. She flattened her ears and glanced around.

"Surprisingly, yes, Leafpool." The male orange cat replied. He looked over his shoulder, angling his ears to catch any sounds.

"Lionblaze, let's go make sure nobody's intruding the territory. That might be it." The muscled tabby said to the golden tom. With a nod, the two cats left the group.

After a moment of silence, Leafpool spoke. "Let's continue the patrol."

"Alright; lets hunt until those two get back." The orange tom agreed. At that, the three cats began to search for prey.

Right when Leafpool was about to spring at a mouse, a startled yowl broke the silence. The mouse looked up from the seed it had been nibbling on, saw the tabby, and scurried away before anything could be done about it.

An angered yell turned heads towards where the two disappeared.

"Lionblaze, you mousebrain!"

"Sorry, Brambleclaw!" He sounded apologetic.

"Brambleclaw, what's going on?" the orange tom asked.

"Lionblaze dropped this rock on my head…is it just me, or is this thing glowing?"

"Hold still; we're coming!" the three cats ran through the trees. Soon, they found Lionblaze and the tabby, staring at a rigidly-cut rock.

"Firestar? Do you know what this is?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I've never seen something like this in my entire life! It looks like a Moonstone, but much smaller!" the orange tom breathed.

"A _what?_" Lionblaze asked, one ear flat against his head in confusion.

"You weren't around back then." Leafpool replied. "It's like the Moonpool, but a stone. We used it to share tongues with StarClan before the Great Jour-"

Brambleclaw interrupted, leaning forward to squint at the strange rock. "Squirrelflight, it's the same color as your eyes."

"It is, isn't it?" the orange cat with the white paw agreed.

"Look at that! It's glowing!" Firestar said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"_Again?!_" Lionblaze groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't look at it for too long; it started making me nauseous after awhile."

"I wonder how it does that…?" Brambleclaw's brow wrinkled as he tilted his head. Then he winced. "Ow. My head."

"_I said I was sorry!"_

"Maybe it was sent from StarClan?" Squirrelflight suggested.

"I'll get Jayfeather…" Leafpool stepped back, then turned, running through the trees and out of sight.

As soon as she left, a white beam of light shot from the rock and into the sky. The four cats who were left backed away in fright. Brambleclaw instinctively thrust himself in front of Squirrelflight protectively, while Lionblaze climbed up a nearby tree with a yowl.

"What's it doing?!" Firestar stepped back again as the light pulsed, his ears flat against his head.

"I found Jay—what in StarClan _is _that?!" Leafpool exclaimed, returning with a silver tabby with pale blue eyes and a black cat with green eyes, holding in her maw a brown cat with amber eyes and two useless hind legs.

"What's going on?" the silver tabby asked, surprisingly calm in the midst of the situation.

"_How _can you _not _see it?!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, the bump on his head throbbing.

"Hollyleaf, tell him I'm _blind, _andI haven't seen anything in my life, will you…"

Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw winced simultaneously. "Oops…my bad! There's a green rock that looks really rigid and sharp. It's sending a streak of white light into the sky…and the sky's getting darker now!"

"Jayfeather, what does that mean?" the crippled cat asked, fear shaking in her voice.

"Two worlds shall collide, where Chaos is Controlled. Only the one with the blue quills and the emerald-green eyes can save the Clans." The silver tabby murmured as a bright dome of white light rose from the rock, engulfing the cats one by one. When it disappeared, the rock and the cats were gone.

There was no sign that they were ever there.

* * *

**Yeah! This story is officially in-progress! I hope you liked it!**

**I don't own Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Briarlight, or Chaos Emeralds. (That's a mouthful!)**


	2. What Did You Do

**Alright, the first (technically, the second) chapter to this story! …I cant think of anything else to say.**

* * *

1

What Did You Do?!

On the Apotos Track, three familiar and famous figures ran around in the soft light of dawn. The only sound was two sets of footsteps-one much faster than the other-and the soft thwip of something spinning through the air. Sonic had taken the lead a long time ago, and was far ahead of his friends.

"Sonic, slow down!" Tails exclaimed, using his twin tails to fly as fast as he could. It was a futile effort; the blue hedgehog could run rings around him.

"Yeah! We're not as fast as you are yet, remember?" Knuckles added with a pout. He stumbled on a rock and muttered something about the Great Chaos Emeralds and uppity quill-faces.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

"Oh, alright! Why don't we just _walk _this next lap?" Sonic finally agreed, slowing his pace a bit. Soon they were walking the track, talking casually. Casually for them, at least.

"So, any news on Egghead lately?" Knuckles asked. He shoved Sonic. "And that's for being an uppity quill-face."

"Pfft, whatever. Anyway, not recently; the last time I heard from him was back when I met Mini-Me." Sonic replied. About a month ago, he and his friends were sent back in time by a monster called the Time Eater, whom Eggman was controlling with his past-self. Luckily, Sonic had also met _his _past-self, and they had stopped the Eggmans' heinous plan. Again. "With any luck, he's still trapped in time."

"When do we ever have good luck?"

"Point taken. I'll watch for him." Sonic shook his quills.

"What about Shadow? Or Silver?" Tails asked.

"Shadow and I had another race last week, remember?"

"I was sick all last week, remember?"

"Don't worry about it; you didn't miss anything. Just Shadow almost slicing Sonic's head off with a Chaos Spear when they tied again." Knuckles stated.

"Aw, but Shadow's temper tantrums are the best part of the race!"

"Yeah, not when you're in his path of destruction!" Sonic joked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, Silver went back to the future after my birthday party. He probably won't be back until Blaze's party, or the next adventure; whichever comes first. Nothing exciting's happened in over a week! I hate to say this, but I kinda wish Eggman would—ah!" the blue hedgehog tripped and fell flat on the marble tiles. Knuckles cracked up and fell over beside him.

"Hey, where'd _he _come from?" Tails asked, pointing at Sonic's foot. Sonic turned around and gasped.

A Mobian tabby cat had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the track, knocked out. He wasn't wearing the traditional shoes and gloves, either. Either he had magically appeared out of nowhere in the last five seconds, or he had been crossing and Sonic bowled him over while he was running.

"I don't know. I hope I didn't hit him!" Sonic said, standing up on his feet and brushing himself off. Other than a few minor scrapes, he was fine. As for the cat… "We should take him to our place; make sure he's okay."

"I'll carry him." Knuckles offered, standing as well. He slung the cat over his shoulder, and the three zoomed back to their house in a streak of light.

* * *

"What d'you think happened to him?" Knuckles asked, looking at the cat resting on the couch.

"I'm not sure. Nothing showed up on the scanner…but there was just the _smallest _trace of Chaos Energy on him." Tails stated. The tabby's ear twitched once or twice before bright amber eyes flickered open.

"Mrow!" he exclaimed, jumping off the blue couch with a jolt. As soon as he landed on his feet, though, he toppled over and fell on his long tail. "Yeeeeow!"

"Sonic! He woke up now!" Tails shouted, flying upstairs to the hedgehog's room, who was taking a nap himself.

During the meantime, the tabby was staring at himself in shock. Once he was finished, he gave Knuckles a nasty glare.

"What did you do to me?" he snarled.

"I didn't do anyth—" the red echidna was abruptly slammed against the wall, the violent tabby's hand on his throat. Knuckles grimaced as long, sharp claws came out of his fingers and dug into his skin.

"Tell me what you did or I _swear _on the name of StarClan that I'll—"

"Whoa! Calm down, kitty-cat!" the two Mobians turned their heads (one more painfully than the other) to see Sonic and Tails standing by the stairs.

"What…how are you even possible?" The tabby's grip loosened slightly in confusion, but the pressure was quickly re-administered.

"What do you mean?"

"Hedgehogs are supposed to be brown and tiny! And foxes are more red than he is," the tabby pointed at Tails "And they eat hedgehogs, and you're both standing on your hind legs, like a Twoleg!"

"What's a Twoleg?" Tails asked, tilting his head in confusion and glancing at Sonic awkwardly.

"They stand….on two legs." The tabby raised an eyebrow.

Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes. Cats. "We got that. What are they?"

"They,… they wear fake pelts to stay warm? It's hard to explain them, they don't make sense."

"…you mean _people?_"

"If that's what you call them, I suppose they are."

Sonic smiled. This cat was a bit dull, apparently.

"Alright! Well, we aren't your doublelegs. I'm Sonic the hedgehog, this is my _friend _Tails the fox, and the guy you have pressed against the wall is Knuckles the echidna." Sonic said. Knuckles lifted his hand in greeting, and the tabby moved his away.

"…those are some odd names. I'm Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan. The cat."

"And you said _our _names are weird." Knuckles muttered.

"Hey! At least I'm not named after a bone!" Suddenly, Brambleclaw bit his lip, and his eyes teared up. He started snickering. "Oh, the irony… all that's missing is a couple apprentices…"

"Says the guy named after a plant_._ Anyways, I am named after my _strength._" Knuckles raised his nose and crossed his arms.

"Really? Because I knocked you over in a few seconds."

"You caught me off-guard."

Brambleclaw snorted derisively. "A warrior _always _stays on-guard; even kits know that! An attack can come from anywhere; that's a lesson _you_ haven't learned yet."

"Why you _little…!_"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; cut it out!" Tails said, flying in between the two.

"I've gotta agree with Knuckles on this one, though. Brambleclaw _is _a very _long _name, but I actually think it's kinda cool." Sonic said. "And Knuckles, you _should _keep an eye out wherever you go."

"Can we just shorten your name to 'Bramble', if you don't mind?"

"…well, where _I _come from, names like mine are normal. But, if it makes it any easier on you, then I'll be content with the name 'Bramble'." Brambleclaw agreed.

"Cool! Now, we've got to get you some clothes." Sonic stated.

"Clothes? Are those the things on your paws?"

"…yeah. But girls have to wear just a _little _bit more to cover 'those certain parts', if you know what I mean."

Brambleclaw tilted his head, one ear sticking up. "No, I don't know what you mean." Knuckles leaned over and whispered something in his ears. "Oh, those? Why do they have to be covered?"

"Because it'd be kinda awkward if they didn't." the red echidna replied.

"Where I come from, it's normal to not really wear anything. Fake pelts are quite silly." He glanced at Sonic's shoes disdainfully.

"Wherever you come from is full of weirdos." Brambleclaw turned around and swiped Knuckles' muzzle with his claws, leaving four shallow cuts. "Ouch! Be careful with my face!"

"Then don't insult my clan."

"Fine, fine; just don't claw me to bits, okay?"

"…no promises."

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Brambleclaw.**


	3. Who Are You?

**Alright, here's a Christmas Present to all! I hope you enjoy the rest of your break, this chapter, and the holidays!**

2

Who Are You?

In a lush, green field, Amy and Cream were picking flowers. Floating above Cream's head was her trusty chao, Cheese.

"Miss Amy! Miss Amy! Last time I was here, I saw these really nice little pink flowers over there!" Cream said, pointing to her right.

"Okay, Cream, lead the way!" Amy said, grabbing the blanket she had been kneeling on and snatching up a small bouquet of daisies. Cream ran off, Cheese floating after her. Amy sighed before following them.

After a while of running, Cream suddenly stopped so abruptly that Cheese nearly crashed into her. "Miss Amy!" she exclaimed "Come quick! Someone's hurt!" Amy came running, half expecting to see something small, like a Flicky with a broken wing. Once she arrived, though, she was in the same state as Cream.

Immediately, Amy covered Cream's eyes. "Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"But why, Miss Amy?" She pouted slightly, her ears drooping.

"Erm…there are some things you aren't supposed to see yet, okay?"

"Okay!" Cream bounced slightly, nodding, and when Amy moved her hand, Cream replaced it with her own.

During the meantime, Amy checked on the Mobian cat that Cream had found. She wasn't wearing any clothes, so Amy covered her with the blanket. She looked her over for injuries and checked the cat's pulse.

"Well, she's alive." Amy murmured. "We should take her inside so she stays that way."

"Do I have to walk around with my eyes closed, Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"No, you can open your eyes now." The rabbit opened her eyes, jumped into the air, and used her ears to help her fly. She headed towards Amy's house, humming.

"C'mon, Cheese!" she called. The blue chao chirped and flew after her. Amy picked up the orange cat and held her in her arms, a bleached white hand dangling. Then she ran after Cream and Cheese.

* * *

"Is she going to wake up soon, Miss Amy?" Cream asked curiously, for the fifth time in a row. The Mobian cat was now laying in Amy's bed, covered by the pink comforter. Her nose had twitched slightly in the first few minutes, but there had been no movement since.

"I'm not sure, Cream," Amy murmured, getting up and walking towards the cat to check her pulse again. Once she got near, the cat's ears flicked away a bug and she took a gasp of air.

"…Brambleclaw?" she moaned, turning over ever-so-slightly.

"Who's that?" the cat's eyes snapped open, and she screamed.

"Ah! Who are you?!" she shouted, leaping out of her bed before falling on her tail "Ow, that hurt!" Amy had to run back and cover Cream's eyes.

"I know you must be in shock, but can you please get back in the bed?" the pink hedgehog asked politely.

"The what? This thing?" the orange cat gestured towards the bed with her tail.

"Yes. Here, I'll help you. Cream, keep your eyes closed!" Amy walked towards the cat and lifted the covers. "Just get under there, and put the covers on top of you." The cat crawled under the covers and put them on her so that it covered her head.

"Like this?" she asked.

"You can let your head show," the cat scooted back a little, so that her nothing except her head was showing. "Cream, you can open up, now!"

"Hi, there!" the rabbit said, opening her eyes and waving at the cat.

"Where am I?" the orange Mobian asked.

"…where were you before?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was on a patrol with my father, my sister, my old mate, and my foster son, when we found this green rock. Leafpool, my sister, wanted to get her other son, because he's the medicine cat and can interpret omens, when it started glowing and doing weird stuff like shoot light into the sky. Brambleclaw, my 'mate' went to protect me from it when everything went black…and then I woke up here."

"Can you draw what the rock looked like?" Amy asked, handing the cat a clipboard, a pencil, and a sheet of paper.

"…_what?_"

"You hold the pencil like this," Amy held the yellow pencil in her hands "And you make marks on the paper with this end of it."

"My paws aren't like yours."

"…yeah, they are."

"W_hat?!_" the cat held up her hands and looked at them in amazement and shock "What happened to me?"

"Wait, so you weren't like this before?"

"No…"

"Maybe Sonic will be able to figure out what happened!" Amy exclaimed "Let's go…but you have to put this on, first." The cat was handed a long white summer dress, with straps and black stitch-marks along the edges. "Hey, Cream, could you go outside and play some more while Squirrelflight gets dressed? I'll let you know when we're ready to go."

"Okay, Miss Amy!" Cream said, running out of the room with Cheese.

"So, what's your name?" Amy asked when Cream had closed the door.

"…it's Squirrelflight." The cat replied. "What am I supposed to do with this, exactly?"

"Put it on, like mine." The pink hedgehog gestured to her own dress. "Here; I'll help you." She helped the cat put on her dress, and some white flats.

"Thank you…uh…I don't know your name."

"I'm Amy Rose, but you can just call me Amy. Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"Cream and I were going to go to the mall, and you can buy some other clothes that you like, if you want to."

"Alright; I'll go." Squirrelflight stood up, a bit wobbly at first, but soon got used to standing and followed Amy to the garage, where she came face-to-face with a monster. "Ah! A monster!"

"Where?" Amy exclaimed as the orange cat darted back inside the house.

"It's right in front of you!"

"Oh, you mean my car?" Amy asked, poking her car, the Pink Cabriolet. Squirrelflight's eyes widened when she touched it.

"Don't touch it; you'll wake it up!" she hissed.

"Squirrelflight, there's nothing to be worried about! I can control it! Just hop in!"

"Do you _want _it to eat me?!"

"It's _not _gonna _eat _you!"

"…Alright, if you say so. Where's that rabbit?"

"You mean Cream? Hey, Cream!" Amy exclaimed, running out of the garage to call Cream. "Cream, come on! We're ready to go to the mall, now!"

"I'm coming!" Cream said as she flew into the garage and plopped into a car seat before putting her seat-belt on. Amy and Squirrelflight followed suit. When the pink hedgehog put her keys into the ignition and revved the engine, Squirrelflight yowled in shock.

"You can control it?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. It's how some people get around quickly. People like Sonic can use their own two feet, but get cars for when they want to take a break. It won't hurt you; I promise."

"…you're _sure _it won't hurt me?"

"Miss Amy's a safe driver; she'll make sure nobody gets hurt." Cream said. Cheese chirped in agreement.

When Squirrelflight spoke again, there was a slight waver in her voice. "Alright. Let's go." Amy drove out of the garage, and headed for the mall.

* * *

"Bramble? Are you alright?" Sonic asked, turning around to check on the frightened tabby, who had spent the past few minutes gripping the car seat with his claws, his fur lifting and his eyes wide.

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'll get used to it…eventually…" he insisted. Brambleclaw decided to try not to focus on the fact that his 'new friends' had shoved him into a monster, or a car, as they called it. Instead, he would look out at the scenery passing by outside the open 'window'. Other monsters whizzed by, coming to a stop at a red light.

"Crap! This is the light that stays red for six minutes!" Sonic groaned. Brambleclaw just nodded before observing the cars that stopped by theirs. A pink monster drove into the lane beside them. Inside it was a pink hedgehog, a light brown rabbit, and an orange cat with a white hand. Immediately, Brambleclaw recognized her.

"Squirrelflight!" he called, waving his arms frantically. The orange cat's ear twitched before she turned around with a gasp.

"Brambleclaw?! Oh, thank StarClan that you're here! I thought I was the only one," She exclaimed. The other passengers in the two cars turned around.

"Hey, Sonic!" the pink hedgehog greeted.

"'Sup, Amy? You found a cat too, I see." Sonic asked casually.

"Yeah; by the sounds of it, it looks like there's about three more cats."

"Three more? I remember six more cats who saw that weird emerald do what it did." Brambleclaw stated.

"_Six more?! _Oh, Mobius! At this rate, Eggman could find maybe _one _of them, snatch it up, and make it join _his _side!"

"That'd be _terrible, _Mr. Sonic! I hope it doesn't happen!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"Is Eggman evil or something?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Evil beyond belief!" Knuckles stated.

"Pft! My _father's _evil beyond belief!" Brambleclaw scoffed "_And _my half-brother!"

"Is your dad and half-brother a megalomaniac out for world domination?" Tails asked.

"Not exactly. He was a murderer who killed many cats and wanted to control the whole forest, and all the clans in it. All in all, it killed him."

"Good riddance, too. I don't know _what _I'd do if I was born under Tigerstar's reign!" Squirrelflight muttered.

"And what about your brother?" Amy asked.

"_I _had to kill him, and it was a _one-time thing! _No more dead cats at _my _paws!" Brambleclaw stated.

"Wow; you guy's life must be pretty serious, if you can kill cats without getting the death penalty or something." Sonic said with a whistle.

"Well, Tigerstar was killed by another evil cat named Scourge, and I didn't get exiled _only _because I was saving Squirrelflight's father, who's also the Clan leader, by killing my brother. I'm his deputy."

"So Miss Squirrelflight is a princess? That's amazing!" Cream gasped in awe.

"I have a sister, too!" Squirrelflight added.

"I wonder where the others are…" Brambleclaw murmured.

"Maybe—" Cream began.

"And _hopefully_," Tails added.

"—some of our other friends will find them, Mister Brambleclaw!"

"Hey, I'm starting to wonder if you guys have any sort of powers." Sonic mused. "Maybe we could—"

"Time to go to the mall! Later!" Amy exclaimed, zooming away in her car. Sonic looked up and saw that the light had turned green without him noticing it.

"Aw, crap!" he hissed, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The speed-obsessed hedgehog raced to follow Amy to the mall.

"Sonic, _slow down!_" Knuckles shouted. "Bramble's looking a bit dizzy! Cool it before he gets sick!"

"Too late!" Brambleclaw groaned, leaning out the window to throw up. The car behind them honked angrily at him, and he smiled shyly while jabbing his thumb towards Sonic, who _must _have been going over the speed limit, but was miraculously not caught by the cops.

* * *

**Well, there's this chapter! Shout out to all the people who have read and reviewed this story! Hope you have a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!**

**I still don't own Sonic and Co., or Warriors. They belong to SEGA and Erin Hunter.**

**In the next chapter, Eggman's gonna get his hands on one of the Warrior cats! Who will it be?**


	4. Trickery

**Okay, guys! Here's that next chapter I promised you guys! I have a bit of an Authors Note on the bottom, so read on to find out what it is!**

* * *

3

Trickery

In a small security room lit by a dim blue light and blinking buttons, an odd game of Go-Fish was taking place between two robots. One of them was sphere-based and black with the top half of his head, joints, and his 'gloves' a crimson red. It had blue 'teeth' and narrowed blue eyes, and his body was mainly a large 'joint' with one end connected to his head and the other end to a bowl-like half-circle with two dips in the front. The other robot was black with the top half of his head, his back, his joints, and his 'gloves' yellow. He was similar in design with the other robot, except he was more cube-shaped.

"Do you have any threes?" the red robot asked the yellow one, looking up from his cards.

"Nope! I do have these weird squigglies, though! Go fish!" the yellow robot exclaimed. With an aggravated sigh, the other one stood up from his 'chair'.

"Cubot, how many times do I have to remind you; the 'squigglies' are threes!"

"Sorry, Orbot! Here 'ya go!" Cubot placed a few cards on the table, peering at the rest of his cards to figure out what to ask for; lines or lines and O's. As Orbot reached over the table to claim his cards, the soft mechanical whirrs and beeps were interrupted by a loud voice on the intercom.

"Orbot! Cubot!" the voice shouted, spooking the two robots and causing their cards to fly everywhere. "Bring the prisoner to me now!"

"Yes, Dr. Eggman!" the two robots said, saluting as if the owner of the voice was standing right in front of them, instead of over the intercom. They sped out of the room, successfully knocking over the card table and scattering cards everywhere. The oblivious pair ignored it and headed towards the Containment Center before their master got impatient.

Inside one of the cells, a golden tabby cat with a thick mane of fur around his head slept in a cot. His eyes flickered on occasion, but that and his ragged breathing was the only sign of life. The two robots had originally found him unconscious at the entrance to the Ground Base, and he hadn't moved since.

"Dr. Eggman probably just wants to Roboticize him—or maybe he needs someone to use as a lab Mobian. I almost feel bad for the guy," Cubot creaked, grabbing the maned tabby's arms and pulling him to the ground.

"If either of those theories were true, and who knows with Doctor Eggman, then he wouldn't want a defective robot or an injured test subject—be careful with him!" Orbot scolded. As Cubot dragged the tabby along towards the Experimenting Room, Orbot simply floated languidly alongside his companion, 'supervising' the transportation of the Mobian from one part of the base to the other. Quite honestly, all the red robot was doing was scolding Cubot's every move without doing any more work than keep his system running.

When the three 'stepped' into the room, a white, roughly egg-shaped chair turned around to reveal a…well, a roughly egg-shaped man. He wore a red and white jacket with yellow cuffs, black pants, and black boots. The man had wrinkly, pale, and sun-deprived skin, while perched on his lip was a greasy, broomstick-looking mustache, though he had no hair on the top of his head. On his long and crooked nose was perched a pair of blue spectacles that successfully hid his eyes.

"So, this is our little guest, is it?" he asked with an evil smirk. "Has he shown any signs of life?" The man sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled against one another.

"Nope; he's as dead as a doorknob!" Cubot announced, ignoring Orbot's soft correction of 'doornail'. Then, tilting his head, he added, "I never really understood that saying. How can something be dead if it wasn't alive in the first place?"

"The same way a robot like you can be dead," Eggman growled, obviously quite annoyed.

"Like, if I run out of batteries or somethin'?"

"Like, if I shred you to pieces and turn you into scrap metal!" Cubot cowered in fear at his master's anger, and even Orbot jumped back a bit, the red robot quietly signaling for his yellow friend to shut up.

"The Mobian is breathing, sire; he's simply not conscious." He stated.

"Still? It's been hours already! Oh well, forget that. What did the analysis reveal?"

"He seems to be very fit, as some would put it, and his suspected strength level is approximately the same as Knuckles', if not Mighty's. He's a well-muscled tabby, and he obviously has seen some fights, though he's not scarred."

"Let's see him in action, then!" The large man grabbed the tabby by the mane, dragging him to the table, and plonked him down unceremoniously. Several of his hairs came off in Eggman's hand.

As Eggman began to attach a few cords to the Mobian, Cubot turned to Orbot and whispered, "And you were mad at me for not being 'careful',"

"I thought he was going to Roboticize him!" Orbot hissed back. "He hates damaged bots, and—" Before the robot could finish his sentence, Eggman pressed a button on the dashboard to a machine, and the tabby's eyes shot open. He looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Great Starclan, that rock did more than just glow…where am I?" he murmured, scratching the back of his head with bare fingers. Then he froze, his eyes wide, and slowly drew his hand out, staring at the furred fingers. When he spoke, his voice was higher than before. "And how did I get like this?"

"Greetings, Mobian," Eggman greeted, stepping out of the shadows he had hidden in, on the unlikely but still possible chance that the tabby had seen him and gone into a rage.

"Moba-what? Who are you?"

"…group huddle!" Eggman hissed. He stepped back into the shadows and bent down to talk with his robotic minions. "He doesn't seem to know who I am. Perhaps I can trick him into a Roboticizer so I'll have a new slave of sorts, though it'd be a shame to waste such a strong cat."

Orbot shrugged. "Or perhaps we should trick him into helping us with our little Sonic problem," he suggested.

"No, that'd never work—hey, maybe we could trick him into helping us destroy Sonic!"

"It's almost as if he took the words right out of my mouth," Orbot's words were accompanied by an exasperated sigh. Whenever his ignorant master couldn't think up of an idea, he'd wait until somebody else said something, take their idea, and use it as his own. About a week ago, Orbot had gotten so tired of this practice that he had considered quitting for a nanosecond. But then he had remembered that it was Eggman who held control of his self-destruct button and not him.

Meanwhile, Eggman tried to walk towards the tabby in a friendly way, but the cat simply became skittish and scampered back. He had watched the little group huddle, and his finely tuned warrior ears had picked up snatches of the short conversation. The words that had interested him most were the words 'slave', 'trick', and 'destroy'. Besides that, although he looked quite a bit like one himself now, the tabby still didn't trust Twolegs.

"Greetings—" Eggman said, holding out his hand for the Mobian cat to shake.

"You said that already, you giant swan's egg," the cat hissed back, lifting his lips over his teeth. "And how can I understand you, anyways? You're a Twoleg, and I'm a cat, and—"

"I know you're a bit confused about where you are, what you are, and why you can understand me. My enemy, Sonic, did this to you. He switched your original form and made you look like this, intending to trick you into becoming his slave, to help him become the dictator of the planet. And in his files, I also found that if he couldn't trick you or you discovered the truth, that he would brainwash you. He's already tricked most of the world into thinking that he's good, and that I'm bad."

"Brainwash? What's that?"

"It's when someone alters your way of thinking, and what's right and wrong, so that you'll trust nobody else but them and do what they tell you to." Doctor Eggman shrugged. "Horrid thing."

"Hmph." The tabby snorted. "But if Sonic changed me, then where is he?"

"I'm part of a very small group that's trying to stop that wretched little hedgehog from becoming ultimate ruler of the whole planet. Before you woke up, I broke into his base and rescued you. Now, if you could help us defeat him, then I may be able to help you get your form back."

After a pause, Lionblaze spoke. "Alright. I'll help you. After all, that fiend may still have my friends…and my siblings."

"There were others?"

"Yes; seven of my Clan mates were around me when that weird green rock started glowing. I hope Sonic doesn't trick them into becoming his slaves…" the tabby murmured. Eggman mentally smirked; he had tricked this stupid cat into working for him!

"I would hope not! Seven friends, you say? There are seven special emeralds that we need to find. They have great power that could both help us find your friends and help Sonic gain control of the planet."

"Emeralds?"

"Yes, emeralds. Chaos Emeralds. They look like this," Dr. Eggman went over to the large computer in the room and pulled up a picture of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Immediately, the tabby's eyes widened. He stood up and touched the screen, pointing at the green emerald.

"This is that glowing green rock I saw! When we got too close, it shot this…this beam of white light into the sky, almost like the light of StarClan. Then there was this flash, and then everything went black…and I woke up here,"

"Sounds like Chaos Control to me," Orbot said, floating out of the shadows. The tabby screeched in fright and ran back to the table he had been on so that there was some sort of barrier between him and the robot.

"What is that thing?!" he hissed, unsheathing his claws and gripping the metal table so hard that it started to bend in where he grabbed it. His claws left furrows in the cold metal.

"That's one of my helpers. He's right; it's probably Chaos Control. It's one of the many abilities a Chaos Emerald has; they can warp things through time and space."

"So if I find another one, I can find my friends and get back home?"

"You got it!" Cubot exclaimed from behind the cat. The tabby screamed and jumped up so high that his claws ended up catching on the ceiling, which was a good five feet above his head. He clung to the ceiling in shock and fear. "Although, those shiny things are pretty hard to find. They don't like being close together; they'll scatter all over the place if they are."

"What are these things?!"

"They're robots. But Cubot's right about one thing; the Chaos Emeralds scatter after all seven are collected. And when they scatter, they're often watched by special guardians who would rather die than give up a Chaos Emerald."

"Tsk! They won't stand a chance against me!" the tabby said, letting go and turning in midair to land in a crouch.

"You sure about that?" Cubot asked, straying a bit closer. "I mean, you're just a little kitten!"

"Yeah, well this 'little kitty' just so happens to be the most proficient fighter ThunderClan can offer."

"Really? That's amazing!" Orbot gasped.

"Let's test you out, then! I've found the location of a Chaos Emerald. It's in one of Sonic's public bases, where he allows the public inside to see all the stuff that he stole. If we can get you there, do you think you'll be able to get the emerald?" Eggman said, typing away at the computer.

"Easy as catching a mouse in a thunderstorm! Sonic won't even know what hit him! But before I do anything, what's your name?" the tabby said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips as if he was hungry.

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but most people call me Eggman. And yours?"

The tabby stood, his eyes flashing. "My name is Lionblaze."

* * *

**There you go! And now, prepare for the Authors Note!**

**I now have an Instagram account. Its anipwrites, like my account on here. I post pictures of my dog, drawings I have in my sketchbook, and snapshots of things I see on walks. So if you like me, follow me on Instagram (if you have one.)**

**Also, this story might be a bit of a long one, but I doubt it'll reach the 50+ chapter point. I seriously think the only stories that'll manage that would be Ask the Warriors, Daring Scourge, and any other reader-request stories I start.**

**Alright, bye!**

**~~anipwrites~~**


	5. Where Is ThunderClan?

**Okay, then! here's the next chapter of Mobius Gone Catty! This chapter took a little bit longer for me to type up, and is a bit shorter than the other ones, but it's better than nothing!**

* * *

4

Where Is ThunderClan?

A purple cat was journeying through an abandoned city. Except for a few birds singing in the trees dotted around the landscape, it was quiet and empty. Blaze liked things this way; quiet and peaceful. So this was a place she visited often, just to be by herself.

Just as she was beginning to relax, her cell-phone buzzed in the pocket of her dress-like robe. A little jingle one of her friends had sung for her played from it. Blaze, glancing at the screen, smiled once she saw who was calling.

"Hi, Silver," Blaze greeted.

"Hello, Blaze! How are things going back in the days of old?" a voice teased playfully, followed by a laugh.

"Silver, just because you come from the future doesn't mean I live in the 'days of old'."

"From this point of view, you do! Do you know how many 'vintage' items I've sold to people already? Most of them were gifts from Sonic!" Blaze giggled a little.

"Anyways, what'd you call for? Or did you just want to call me an old-timer?"

"Well, uh…the future's changing again." Silver suddenly switched from lighthearted and happy to a more serious tone. "I just woke up one morning and just about _every_ _cat_ on Mobius, in my time, are _mindless slaves_ to _Eggman Nega_! I think it's connected to something in _your _time. Something that happens _soon_."

"Really?! I'll have to tell Sonic as soon as I—hey, wouldn't it be weird if I was in the City of Ruins alone, and I saw this really bright light in the distance?"

"Hm…are you sick or injured in any way?"

"No…"

"Are you slowly dying?"

"Silver, be serious! You just saw me last week!" Blaze scolded.

"Hey, the Black Death would kill people in three days! It could've been something like that!"

"Have you been reading 'horror history books' again?" There was a small silence before Silver responded.

"Maybe…okay, and you said there was _nobody else _with you?"

Blaze shook her head, stepping toward the light. "Not that I know of…"

"Could it be a Chaos Emerald?"

"I don't know; I'm gonna check it out."

"Switch it to Video Chat!" Blaze held out her phone and tapped a button on the screen. Almost immediately, the screen switched to a silvery-gray hedgehog with golden eyes, reading a book titled 'The Black Death; The Silent Killer'.

"Actually, the Black Death wasn't silent at all, Silver." Blaze stated.

"Huh?" Silver looked up and flinched, setting the book to the side. "Oh, you did it already. Well, lead the way, then!"

"Since when did you get to order me around? I'm older than you!" Blaze teased, holding the phone so Silver could see what she was seeing anyways. Then she began to walk towards the light.

By the time the 'duo' had gotten to where they _thought _it was, the light had disappeared. Instead, on the ground, was an orange Mobian cat, with a small yellow star marking on his right shoulder. He looked a bit feral, and there was also the tiny fact that he was unconscious.

"By the looks of what happened, he was Chaos Controlled here." Blaze stated, kneeling by the cat.

"But if he used Chaos Control, he shouldn't be _knocked out._ Now, if he _crossed dimensions—_" Before Silver could say another word, the cat moaned and his eyes flickered open. As soon as he saw the two in front of him, he screamed and backed away before calming himself down. Blaze noticed that his eyes were an emerald green.

"Um…hi?" Blaze greeted warily.

"Hello," the cat murmured with a brisk nod. Then he looked around him. "This isn't ThunderClan territory! Where am l; how did l get here?"

Blaze gnawed on the inside of her lip, standing straight. "You're in an old city, and… I don't know."

"What?! But I was just on patrol there and…and…I'm confused." He smoothed his fur and shut his eyes, calming down with a twitch of his ear. "I am not sure what's going on here."

"Can explain what happened to us the best you can?" Silver asked politely but urgently.

"Um…well, I was on a patrol in ThunderClan territory when we found this green rock. It was about this big," the cat made a sort of diamond shape with his hands. "And it was green, like my eyes. Once we got 'too close' to it, it started glowing! Then this white beam of light shot into the sky, and there was a flash, and then _BAM! _I woke up here." He blinked and for the first time seemed to notice his hands.

"Wait—by the Dark Forest!" The flame-colored cat scrambled up and looked down at himself. "I'm-l'm a furred Twoleg!"

Blaze held her hands out. "Calm down. We'll figure this out, and….fix you, l suppose, if you aren't what you were. It's easy, and l have a friend who's an expert on this sort of thing." The cat tensed, but nodded imperceptibly. "Alright. Silver, what do you think?"

"Sounds like Chaos Control to me." Silver said.

"That's an odd term. I'm Clan _Leader, _and I find it pretty hard to control _any _sort of Chaos! I don't think touching a shiny rock would give me that ability." He twitched his ear and grinned slightly.

"Hm…now that I think about it, it is a pretty weird name for it." Silver frowned over the comment.

"You said something about being a leader?" Blaze asked, desperately trying to change the subject before Silver wrote a paper on the whole thing.

"My name is Firestar, and I'm the leader of ThunderClan…wherever it is." Firestar said with pride, his boisterous claim tempered by the last statement.

"_Firestar? _Do you have the power of the flames?"

"Not that I know of. Fire is destructive, and none l know can control it. Like Chaos…can people control those kind of things in whatever place this is?"

"I can, but let's test you before we get into that." Blaze cut him off before he could ask. "Hold out your hands." Firestar obediently held his hands out in front of him, although he did look a bit confused. "Now think of fire. A desert. Anything hot." The orange Mobian closed his eyes and began to focus.

In a few seconds, a tiny flame appeared in the palm of his hands. "Okay. Open your eyes." Firestar opened his eyes and yowled in shock.

"How is this possible?!" he exclaimed, turning his hands over and watching the fire race along his knuckles. "How am I not burnt?!"

"You have the power of the flames, like Blaze!" Silver said.

"You can control fire?" The ThunderClan leader was awestruck.

"Yes. And people who control fire don't get burnt by their powers. Like how people who control water don't get wet, or how people who control the Earth don't get dirty easily." Blaze stated.

"That's possible?" Firestar seemed daunted by the prospect, but shook his head. "StarClan can do anything, l suppose it's not too unrealistic to expect the same thing from you creatures."

"Hey, you're one of 'us creatures' now too!" Blaze bopped his nose, making the cat blink in shock. "Now we should get going; you need some clothes." At that, Blaze turned off her phone and lead Firestar out of the ruins and towards the more modernized city; Station Square.

* * *

**Okay, so that's that. I'll try to start publishing chapters quicker, and they might get a lot longer than this one. So yeah...**

**~anipwrites~**


End file.
